Episode 147 (Manga)
Synopsis The possessed heretics are much more animalistic than they were moments ago; they walk on all fours and devour anyone they can get their hands on. Just as Farnese is about to be attacked, she is saved at the last second by Azan, who suspects that drugs are the cause of the heretics' behavior. Farnese accepts this explanation, but is nevertheless reminded of the possessed dogs that attacked her during the pursuit of the Black Swordsman. The possessed heretics make for much more determined predators as they climb the walls of the cave to reach Isidro, who must use larger rocks to forcefully send them tumbling to the ground. He thinks back to only moments ago, when the living black smoke briefly sank to the floor of the cave to possess the heretics, shortly after which the Holy Iron Chain Knights infiltrated the cave. He spots a possessed heretic moving to attack Nina and Casca. Unable to throw a rock without the risk of hitting the girls, Isidro runs to jump off the edge of his platform down to ground level to save them, but trips on the protruding head of a heretic on the ledge. He goes tumbling down several feet to the cave floor, landing directly onto Casca and Nina's assailant's back, saving them. His dynamic entry is somewhat mitigated by his monkey-like appearance, however. Isidro introduces himself to the two girls and tells them that he means to rescue them. Upon seeing Nina is naked, he bashfully hands her his vest to cover herself, comically hiding his crotch beneath his shirt, embarrassed. Now separated from the mouth of the cave by the sea of heretics and knights, Isidro notices the goat-man with a few other heretics climbing up a narrow path behind him. The angle of the path means that he cannot see that the goat-man is actually heading towards a narrow crevice in the wall, in the shadow of which lies the mysterious being. The only parts of it that are seen are its eyes and a single tentacle which ends in a short spike, which it impales into the goat-man's chest. A few moments later, Isidro notices the heretics running from the monster the goat-man has become - it howls out a loud bleat before jumping down into the heart of the battle below, interrupting it. The goat-man is now much more of a hybrid animal than simply a man wearing a goat's severed head; his legs are that of a goat's, ending in hooves. His hands have an extra digit. The goat's head is animated, and connected to the body, and his limbs have somewhat grown in length. As a result, at his full height, he now towers over the regular humans around him. It charges the first knight it sees, impaling him on its enormous backward-curving horns and throwing him away. It lets out another, louder bleat, alerting the rest of the knights to its presence. There is a brief pause in the battle before the knights all run towards the mouth of the cave, trying to get away from this new monster. In the commotion, Isidro loses track of Casca, who is soon surrounded by the possessed heretics. The knights who guard the entrance of the cave wait anxiously for their comrades to return from within. Among them is Joachim, who Jerome notices seems quite worried. Jerome correctly surmises that Joachim has a personal connection to someone currently inside the cave. Suddenly, a black form moves quickly past them all, darting directly into the cave. Isidro cannot reach Casca through the barrier of heretics that surrounds her. They part only for the goat-man, who licks her face and declares his desire to consummate his union with her. He holds her up by the arms with his snake-shaped animated penis slowly rising, as though ready to strike its prey. Characters in Order of Appearance